Ain't No Mountain
by butterflyKisses26
Summary: Anna thought she had it all figured out. She thought she knew how her life was going to play out. But then something unexpected happens and her entire view point changes. Can her new outlook be enough to change her family's though? Is love really stro
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Remember the Titans. Nor do I own anything affiliated with the movie (including the one line that I use in this story: "In Alexandria, Virginia, high school football's a way of life"). I do own, however, all original characters and this plot line. So please do not steal them. Thank you.

Author's Note: I was watching Remember the Titans the other day and this story idea just popped into my head. I don't know how often I'll be updating, it really all depends on how much I enjoy writing this story and how many reviews I receive each chapter. I have many other stories that I'm working on currently (please feel free to check them out) and some of them are more of a priority right now than others. This story could become a higher priority if you all are interested in it. So, as I said before, the more reviews I receive the more likely chapters are going to come more quickly. Now, with all that said, please enjoy.

****

Ain't No Mountain

It was the summer of '72. I remember that because it was the summer after the high schools integrated. And it was the summer after the T.C. Williams Titans played for the first time, and went the entire football season undefeated.

In Alexandria, Virginia, high school football's a way of life. Everybody around here eats, sleeps, and breathes it. If you don't play on the team, you sit in the stands and root for the players. It's as simple as that. No one in this town has ever not gone to a game played on our home field. Everything shuts down on game night, only to be reopened for celebration, or, on a rare occasion, to drown our sorrows of defeat in something trivial.

But I digress from the true reason that I'm writing this.

True I'll remember the summer of '72 for all those reasons above. But I'll also remember it for something even more important. The summer of 1972 was the summer that I fell in love.

Chapter One

The sun beat down on the earth with a ferocity that could only be found in the southern states. Sweat beaded upon the foreheads of those who dared to step out of doors, leaving behind the coolness of fans, and venturing out into the heat of the mid-day sun. Lemonade and tea so sweet that it could give you a cavity after only one sip were the popular drinks of the day. Old men could be found sitting out in front of the barber shop, rocking in their chairs, and chatting amiably with each other as women bustled about doing the day's shopping and trying to keep unruly children in hand. Only those who desperately needed to ventured out of doors, while the rest remained safely inside, sheltered from the sun.

It was the type of weather that could drive anyone crazy. And it was the type of weather that Anna Matheson loved. But she couldn't enjoy the summer days like she wished. Instead, she was stuck indoors, working the cash register of her daddy's hardware store.

Matheson Hardware had been a prominent part of Alexandria for as long as anyone could remember. It had been passed through numerous generations of Matheson men; dating back to when Alexandria was still a small farm community with a handful of plantations dotting its landscape. The plantations had long since been torn down to make way for the housing developments that a growing town needed, but Matheson Hardware still stood- one of the few buildings that had stood the test of time.

It was a family run business, with only a smattering of employees to fill in the places that family members could not. One or two men worked as salesmen and another girl helped to run the register when Anna was able to beg a day off and there was one colored boy (whom her daddy had hired for the summer) who made sure that the floors were swept and that the shop looked spotless.

Anna didn't talk much with the colored boy. She recognized him from school and knew that he played on the football team. She knew him only by his nickname: Rev. He had been the starting quarterback for the T.C Titans until his unfortunate injury early into the season. His replacement had been Ronnie Bass, or Sunshine as he was more frequently called. Anna knew Sunshine fairly well. They had had more than a few classes together and had talked off and on in the hallways and before classes started. Sunshine had been the boy that all the girls wanted. But Anna didn't understand it. Sure he was cute, but there was nothing special about him other than the fact that he was from somewhere other than Alexandria. Basically, he was a commodity. Something to be gawked at and whispered about in the halls.

Of course, the fact that Anna was immune to the charms of the blonde haired quarterback could be attributed to the fact that she had a boyfriend.

And what a wonderful boyfriend he was. Jeremy Winfield may not have been on the football team, but he was still one of the most popular boys in school. He was smart, funny, definitely good looking, and could easily carry on a conversation with anyone he crossed paths with. And Anna's parents loved him. He was, to put it simply, a good old country boy; putting family values ahead of everything else and attending church regularly with his own parents. It helped matters that Anna and Jeremy's parents were the oldest of friends. In a way, they had pushed their two children to get together. It was a dream of the Matheson's and the Winfield's to have a joining of the families. Anna and Jeremy were only too happy to comply.

Summer vacation had started only a week before, and Anna had been stuck inside the hardware store every single day since the final bell rang. It'd been only six days- the store was, of course, closed on Sundays- and already she ached for the fresh sunshine on her face.

She had just gone out with Jeremy the night before and, as she stood behind the register waiting for a customer, Anna couldn't help but stare out the window and become lost in her daydreaming. The bell above the door clanged lightly, disturbing Anna. She jumped slightly, her eyes moving towards the door to see who had entered. It was one of her daddy's regular customers and, as Anna greeted him by name, Jacob Matheson came from the back room and shook the man's hand. Knowing that her father would personally handle the sale, Anna turned her eyes back to the window.

A group of boys were walking past, some white and some black. The sight was nothing new. Ever since the integration of Alexandria's two high schools, more black and white teens were hanging out. Many of the older folks in Alexandria had yet to accept the fact that integration had happened and that it was here to stay. Anna's daddy included.

Jacob Matheson was a hardcore racist. His father had been racist, and his father before him, and so on and so forth. The Matheson family was well known as having once owned a plantation further south. That was until the Civil War when they lost everything to a Yankee attack. The family had had to relocate and start fresh. They moved to Virginia where their store was established. It began as a feed and tack store and later changed into the hardware store.

Anna recognized some of the boys from school. She waved to them, smiling politely. One or two noticed and waved back before disappearing around the corner. She sighed as they moved out of sight. Was she the only teen in Alexandria who didn't get a summer break? It certainly felt that way sometimes. Anna glanced over at where her daddy was working with the customer. They were deep in discussion, heads bent over the latest stock of drills to come in.

She sighed again and leaned her elbow on the counter, resting her chin in her hand. This was going to be a long day.

> > > > > 

Alright, so it was a bit slow and kinda short, but I hope you guys liked it. Remember, this was just the opening chapter, it's going to get better. I promise. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all, sorry it took so long for me to update. I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted to start this chapter. But, I've updated now and I hope you all like it.

Also, I'd like to say a special thanks to all y'all who reviewed the first chapter of this story: **_lil Cwick_**, **_acrazychick_**, **_Mrs. Rhett Butler_**, **_KJFlygirl87_**, **_TheHollister_**, **_beautyqueen321_**, **_Gracie-lou_**, and **_CandieBabie30_**. You guys are awesome!

Now, on with the story!

At the age of seventeen, I didn't rightly know much about what love really was. I knew only the superficial things about it. And I thought of love as any normal teenaged girl would: That tingly feeling that goes through you when you hold the hand of the boy you like, or the way that your whole body feels on fire whenever he is near you. That was my perception of love. Nothing more than physical reactions.

I had thought myself in love with Jeremy. But it wasn't until that summer that I would learn what true love really was. And I would learn it from a very different person than I had thought.

Chapter Two

It was nearly dinnertime by the time that Anna got home that day. She rushed in the back door and immediately her nose was filled with the smells of the pot roast in the oven and the blueberry pie cooling on the counter. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled, eager for the delicious smelling foods.

"There you are, Anna," Laura Matheson said, looking up from the sink where she was peeling potatoes. "just in time to help me with the rest of these." She held up a potato that was half skinned already.

Anna smiled. She'd always loved helping her momma in the kitchen. It was one of their little traditions. The two Matheson women would work together to make dinner and all the while would talk about their days and what they had planned for that night.

Anna joined Laura at the sink and reached for one of the potatoes that had yet to be peeled. She grabbed a knife and set to work. For awhile the two worked in companionable silence, the only noise that of their knives scraping against the potatoes.

"I forgot to tell you, Jeremy called earlier. Wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie tonight." Laura spoke up, breaking through the silence. Anna bit back the smile that threatened to split her face.

Jeremy. Anna never thought that she would ever fall so deeply in love with a boy. He was everything that she could ever dream of and more, if that were possible. After all, how could a boy be more than perfect. For that was certainly what Jeremy was: Perfect.

"I can finish these up," Laura said, "you go on up and call him back."

It was as if her mother could read her thoughts. Anna smiled and quickly ran up to her bedroom.

> > > > > 

The small movie theater was packed with teenagers out on their Saturday night dates. It was a tradition for them all. They would watch whatever movie was playing, and then go up to the Hill where they would all hang out and talk. Undoubtedly, people would crank up the stereos of their cars and then, soon after, people would begin to dance. And, as some couples danced, other couples would wander off and find a place of solitude where they could then commence with what couples did.

A light blush crept up the back of Anna's neck as she thought on what she and Jeremy would do that night. Would they stay with the group, or would they sneak off on their own? Her blush deepened as she thought of past times when she and Jeremy had gone off, and the resulting haste to buy make-up to cover the hickies that served as a reminder of their time together.

Anna was a good girl. Truly she was. She attended church with her family every Sunday, and listened diligently to the preacher. She obeyed her parents and she never cussed or stole or smoked. But being with Jeremy was the one point where she fell short in her Christian walk. They had gone far in their relationship, but never had they taken it all the way. But, maybe, someday, Anna thought they would. Jeremy certainly wanted it. He often asked Anna if she was ready. And she always answered no. However, she knew that one day her answer would change. She just wasn't sure when.

Jeremy returned from buying their usual popcorn and coke. He sat down beside Anna and placed his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled up against him, breathing in the scent of his cologne, and watched as the movie screen flickered to life.

> > > > > 

Anna sat in church the next day, trying to focus on the sermon when all she really wanted was to go back to sleep. It had been late when she got home the night before, sometime after midnight; when exactly, she wasn't sure.

As the minister droned on, Anna found it increasingly difficult to focus on what he was saying. So, instead of forcing her mind to listen, she gave it free reign to wander. And wander it did. She thought back on the previous night, and all the fun that she 'd had.

After the movie, she and Jeremy had gone with the others to the Hill. They'd stayed by the cars for the first hour or so, but, once things began to get boring, they had gone off to their favorite spot: A secluded little hollow that overlooked Alexandria. It was the most romantic spot that Anna could ever imagine. With the small town lit up and the stars and moon over head, nothing could have been more beautiful. If there was one place that Anna would consider the perfect spot to lose her virginity, that would have to be it. And who knows, maybe one day that would happen, but despite what they'd done that night, Anna's innocence was still intact. Oh Jeremy had wanted to go further. But Anna wasn't comfortable knowing that all their friends were only yards away. It had been hard to resist him, though. With those dark eyes of his and the moonlight shining off his black hair. Yes, it had been most difficult to say no.

As she thought of Jeremy, Anna's eyes roved over the pews until they landed on the one where he and his family sat. He looked the picture of gentlemanly righteousness in his best suit and tie. No one would have been able to tell that he'd been out 'til three that morning partying with his friends. He looked perfectly alert, his back straight and shoulders back. Anna envied his ability to act as if he were the perfect boy that everyone thought he was. A slow smile crept up her lips. He had everyone fooled. Sure he was a gentleman to her and he was sweet and kind, but he also had a dark side to him. A dark side that no adult knew about, nor hardly any of his friends. Only Anna knew that side of him. It was the side that he revealed when they were alone together. The side that wanted to do so much more than kiss.

_One day,_ Anna thought as she watched him, _one day I'll let you do whatever you want._

> > > > > 

The weekend ended with a cool breeze. But, as soon as Monday began, the heat was back, rolling in like a tidal wave that moistened the brows of any who dared to step out of their homes.

Anna, once again, sat behind the register of her daddy's store, staring out the window and daydreaming about being free of the four walls that surrounded her. She wanted to be outside, basking in the heated glow of the sun, letting it soak into her pale skin.

There was no one in the store except for Anna and Rev, who was working towards the back of the shop. They never talked to each other. Anna had never really known what to say to him. She'd never had a colored friend before. Her father had never allowed it. And so Anna never knew how to start a conversation with the colored kids at school.

Her fingers tapped against the counter that she sat behind, and the staccato rhythm was joined by the gentle sweeping of the broom as Rev made his way down aisle after aisle.

"I am so sick of this!" Anna cried as she watched yet another group of teens pass by the window.

"Sick of what?"

Anna's head snapped around to see Rev looking at her.

"I'm sick of sittin' in here and doin' somethin' I can't stand just 'cause Daddy says I have to." She said, "I hate workin' here. I wanna be out there with my friends."

"So quit." Rev replied, as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"I can't." Anna shook her head. "Daddy would have a fit."

"Okay." And with that, Rev returned to sweeping.

Anna sat staring at his back. Was that it? Was that all he was gonna say? He moved out of sight and Anna returned her gaze to the window, a small smile creeping up her lips. They'd had a conversation. An honest to God conversation. So it wasn't the longest one she'd ever had, but still, Anna was proud of herself for talking with him.

> > > > > 

Alright, so it was kinda short, but I hope you guys liked it. Right now it's still kind of a boring story, but if you guys stick with it, it will get better. I promise. Now, I'm gonna let y'all go so that you can press that small purple button in the corner of your screens. Go on, press it. I dare you. Lol.


End file.
